The Clinical Research Unit is a facility where patients may be admitted for special study. The studies range from the evaluation of new surgical techniques to studies of endocrinologic mechanisms, evaluating new medical procedures, drug evaluations and the study of disease mechanisms. All of the studies are aimed at evaluating or evolving new treatment methods or gaining better insights into metabolic processes and disease mechanisms so that better therapeutic approaches can be devised. The facility provides a meeting place for investigators whose different ideas and approaches can be joined on specific problems. The studies involve investigators from all clinical departments and most basic science departments. The Unit is housed in an area specifically designed for its use. It is hoped that such an area designed for clinical research will foster higher quality clinical research and research not previously feasible on the usual service unit.